


Day 12: A Visit with Santa

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Clint's Filthy Carols, Giddy-up Santa, M/M, Photos with Santa, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve is a Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Oh, I saw Bucky fucking Santa Claus… underneath the mistletoe last night—""I swear to Christ, Barton—"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday a migraine. Today strep. FML. I hope this is pornorific enough for you guys, anyway. <3

" _Oh, I saw Bucky fucking Santa Claus… underneath the mistletoe last night_ —"

"I swear to Christ, Barton—"

"Hey now," Tony said, wagging a stern finger at Bucky, "remember the reason for the season, boys. Drinking eggnog until you puke on an intern, who _still_ agrees to have sex with you."

"I think that's just you, Tony," Steve said mildly.

The five of them piled into the elevator, where Clint broke into an off-key rendition of _Bucky the Snowman_ , very nearly earning himself a ball-tap from Bucky's metal hand, which prompted him to call Bucky "The Nutcracker."

"Captain Rogers," Tony said in his best news anchor voice while holding a fake microphone to Steve's mouth, "can you confirm that this nickname is, in fact, appropriate? _Is_ Sergeant Barnes a nutcracker?"

"Sorry, Stark," Bucky said, looping his arm around Steve's neck and flashing a charming grin Tony's way. "Only Stevie will ever be privileged to know how I treat his nuts."

"Oh my _God_." Steve covered his face with his hand while the others dissolved into raucous laughter.

"Watch it, Bucky the Elf." As the elevator stopped on the forty-second floor of Avengers Tower, Sam held the door open to let them file past him in a line. "Keep it up and Santa may not let you near his sack again."

"I'll be jumping off the roof if you need me."

Bucky grabbed Steve's arm before he could flee, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Steve's cheek. "Okay, okay. Sorry, babe. I'll try not to embarrass you."

" _I_ can still embarrass him, can't I? _Steve's getting nutted for Christmas—_ "

Surprising everyone, Tony was the one to interrupt. "I will set you on fire if you don't stop singing, Barton."

Clint pouted, but he also stopped singing,

"There you are!" The clack of heels on the tile announced the presence of Maria Hill, who cut them off in mid-stride. "I told you guys the photos start at _ten o'clock sharp_ , and—"

"And it's nine fifty-seven. Calm your tits. Agent."

Hill sent a withering scowl in Tony's direction. "My tits are _quite_ calm, thank you, Tony."

"Good to hear," Tony said, his gaze dropping as if to confirm, and Bucky stepped between him and Hill, shooting Tony an exasperated glare before turning his five million watt smile on Hill.

"Lead the way, ma'am."

Hill herded the five men into the conference room, which was decorated on one end with a massive Christmas tree bedecked in gold and deep red – earning an approving nod from Tony – as well as a fake fireplace hung with several stockings. In a green velvet wingback chair in the center of the two sat Santa Claus – or, at least, a reasonable facsimile – and Steve caught Sam and Clint exchanging a disbelieving glance, so he beckoned his four teammates into a huddle before they even got near the jolly faux-fat man.

"Listen," Steve said, putting on his best Cap Means Business face. "You guys know as well as I do that our reputation has taken more than one ugly hit these past couple of years. The tide's starting to turn back for us, but if Agent Hill thinks photos with Santa will help our public approval rating, dammit, we're gonna do it with smiles on our faces if it kills us. Y'hear me?"

"Yessir," Sam muttered, although the rest of them looked suitably chagrined, as well – even Tony. Would wonders never cease?

The photo shoot moved along quickly once they got past their good-natured complaints about their headgear – reindeer antlers for Steve, a Santa hat for Bucky, an elf hat and ears for Clint, Frosty's top hat and pipe for Sam, and a Scrooge cap for Tony – and they were out the door within thirty minutes, still wearing their accessories.

 "I can't believe you talked Hill into letting us sit on Santa's lap," Steve said with a grin as he and Bucky got out of their cab.

Bucky handed the driver a wad of bills before following Steve up the stairs to the front door. "Well, me an' you never had pictures taken with Santa before, so I figured better late than never, right?"

"If our relationship had a motto, that would be it. So, speaking of Santa," Steve said with a grin as they closed the door behind them, "where's your hat?"

Bucky turned and shook his ass in Steve's direction; the hat was stuffed partway into the back pocket of his jeans. "Right here."

Steve started up the stairs. "Put it on."

"What? Why?"

A wicked smile touched Steve's lips, and he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over the banister. "'Cause it's time you took your reindeer for a ride." As he turned and disappeared into the bedroom, Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky's jaw dropped, and he most definitely didn't miss the clatter of Bucky's boots taking the stairs two at a time.

When Bucky skidded to a stop in their bedroom doorway, the slightest bit out of breath despite his superhuman conditioning, Steve was already naked and poised on his hands and knees on the bed, looking back over his shoulder with his reindeer antlers firmly in place on his head. He noted with glee that not only had Bucky taken off his sweater and t-shirt, but he had also complied with Steve's request, the Santa hat tugged prettily atop the glossy chocolate spill of his hair.

"Oh, _Stevie_ ," Bucky groaned, his eyes flashing a brilliant silvery blue in the late morning sun streaming through their bedroom window. Without even bothering to take off his boots, Bucky crawled onto the bed behind Steve, smoothing his hands over the twin swells of Steve's ass, his thumbs gently spreading Steve open. "So fucking beautiful, sweetheart," Bucky murmured, brushing a kiss against the small of Steve's back before he flicked open the button fly of his own jeans.

"C'mon, Santa baby," Steve teased, fishing under the pillows for one of their many tubes and bottles of lube and handing it back when he found it. "Have I made your naughty list this year?"

Bucky shoved his jeans down with one hand while the other slicked his cock with lube – this one, not coincidentally, candy cane flavored. "You have now, sugar."

Bracing one hand on the headboard, Steve sighed, tipping his head back, as Bucky drizzled more lube down the cleft of Steve's ass before lining up and sliding his cock inside Steve's welcoming heat. " _God_ , Bucky," Steve moaned when Bucky began pumping, deep and even, into him. "Fuck, you feel good, honey… _Nngh_ , Jesus Christ, I love when you fuck me and make me yours…"

Bucky released a feral growl and slid his warm hand around Steve's throat, guiding him up until his back met Bucky's chest. "Stay just like this," Bucky panted into Steve's ear, pausing to nip at Steve's shoulder before he braced his hands on Steve's hips, yanking Steve's ass against his pelvis and driving his cock even deeper inside Steve. "Yeah, you like that, you naughty boy?"

"Yes… yes!" Steve gasped, reaching back to grip Bucky's straining thighs, his own trembling with exertion as Bucky pounded into him harder and faster. Bucky's fingers dug cruelly into Steve's hips, making Steve moan louder still, their heavy breaths and impassioned grunts and moans the only sounds in the room besides the smack of Bucky's hips against Steve's ass and the soft slap of Steve's stiff, leaking cock against his own belly.

Steve whimpered when Bucky pulled out of him, but Bucky made up for it immediately. "Roll over, Rudolph," he muttered with a distracted grin, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist and easing him onto his back on the bed, where he reached back to guide Steve's leg around his waist and then slammed home. Bucky's thick cock hammered Steve's prostate with every thrust, Bucky's arm still wrapped around his waist and holding his hips at just the right angle, and Steve cried out, his eyes rolling and his face contorting around the loud noises escaping his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_ , oh God, _Bucky_ ," Steve chanted, reaching up to clutch Bucky's biceps. "So close, baby, _fuck_ , don't stop, I'm right there, I'm right th-there…"

Bucky sped his thrusts, fucking into Steve – hard, rapid, and relentless – until Steve stiffened in his embrace, his back bowing off the bed, and let out a sound halfway between a roar and a scream as he painted Bucky's chest and his own with ribbons of pearly fluid. Bucky followed him over the edge within an instant, the tendons in his neck standing out as he stilled, his cock pulsing wet heat deep inside Steve's body, and he soon collapsed, sweaty, panting, and spent, against Steve's chest.

Steve held him there with both his arms and his legs, blowing the fluffy white end of Bucky's Santa hat off his own nose and chuckling as it repeatedly fell back in the same place. "Wha'sso funny?" Bucky mumbled into the side of Steve's neck.

"I'm just glad Barton's not here to come up with another wonderful Christmas carol inspired by our sex life."

He was already drifting off when Bucky burst into song, interspersed by drowsy laughter: " _Stevie got bent over as a reindeer…_ "

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
